1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable high-power microscope magnification lens structure, and more particularly to a lens structure capable of being attached onto the lens of cellular phones, tablet computers or cameras so as to observe and capture high magnification images.
2. Background
The relationship between technologies and modern life is inseparable nowadays. Almost every person has at least one digital camera device, which may be an instamatic or single lens reflex, or may even be provided on a cellular phone or tablet. Obviously, everyone can be an amateur photographer. These digital photographic devices, cellular phones, tablets and digital cameras also have communication functions and are portable. In addition, digital information and image processing technologies are improving each passing day, such that the functions of cellular phones and tablets have also grown and developed rapidly. New generations of smart phones and tablets have improved operational capabilities to provide important communication tools in modern life.
However, usually only a simple fixed-focus lens can be installed on these advanced digital photographic devices, cellular phones or tablets due to limitations imposed by shape, volume and weight; it then collocates images with an inbuilt image processing technology for different shooting ranges. Alternatively, a physical electric telescopic optical focusing system is installed on a camera to carry out wide-angled telescopic shooting or near-field shooting. But, in fact, this method is still at a level of general near-field shooting magnification, and is insufficient for microscopic shooting.
To improve on the defects mentioned above, Taiwan Patent No. M244478 discloses a lens plug-in module that can be combined with cellular phones or tablets; Taiwan Patent No. M367354 discloses an additional lens seat capable of being clamped on different diameters of lenses of photographic devices; China Patent No. CN03157702 discloses an attachable lens for a camera; China Patent No. CN200820043728 discloses an external lens module for a cellular phone or tablet, etc. However, these additional lens structures are unable to be compatible with every brand and every type of cellular phone or tablet. Moreover, some of them are not even designed properly, causing electronic malfunctioning and optical axis correspondence failure. In addition, the functions thereof are suitable for near-field telescopic shooting, wide-angle shooting, and a general low-power near-field shooting magnification in normal photography, and incapable of being used as a microscope for capturing clearly the minute surface of an object that can be observed clearly through microscopic magnification. In addition, these additional lens structures are also deficient in photographic light compensation and lens protection.